Under a Violet Moon
by Rude and not Ginger
Summary: Master/Rose, set in parallel Earth. After series three, before series four. Rose keeps on running into the same man, and when she finds out he knows the Doctor, she's determined to find out just who he is.


Under a Violet Moon

It had been six months since she had last seen the Doctor on that fateful day. She never though she'd see him again. But then, once when out with Mickey, they came across a Fortuneteller, she'd rolled her eyes, but Mickey wanted to go in, after a few minutes she gave up and followed him inside. She'd only just sat down when the Fortuneteller began to speak. "Tudor Rose with her hair in curls, dancing to the feel of the drum, dance the whole night through, going back to a time you knew, under a violet moon. Tis my delight on a shiny night, as the lanterns burn bright, to see a Lord of Time and his Rose."

For the next few weeks, all she could think about was the Doctor, and the strange event. She'd gone back to look for the Fortuneteller, but there was no trace, nothing.

One night, she was at one of her dad's business party's, when a man she'd never seen before walked over to her, and handed her a glass of Champagne. "Miss Tyler." He'd smiled, and then had left.

Rose had been rather confused about that, she'd asked her dad who he was, but he didn't seem to recognize the him.

Weeks later, the man had completely left her mind, her thoughts instead had travelled back to the Fortuneteller and the Doctor.

Then she saw him again. The unknown man from the party. She'd been walking home from her job at Torchwood, and he had been stood not far from the entrance, watching her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She'd asked.

"I know you." He'd replied, before once again leaving. Rose had tried following him, but it was no good, he was gone.

It was another month before she saw him again. This time it was her who saw him first, and she had managed to corner him. "Who are you?"

"Harry Saxon." He'd replied.

"Why are you following me?" She had demanded.

Saxon merely smiled an easy grin. "I wondered what the Doctor saw in you, to make you so special." Then he had took off.

Rose had shouted after him. He new the Doctor? But he didn't turn around.

000

It had been five months now since Rose had last seen Harry Saxon. She'd tried finding him, using all of her connections at Torchwood, but it was no good. There had been three Harry Saxon's born within the last forty years in Great Britain, but none matched him. No trace of him, no job, no arrest, no childhood, no records. He simply didn't exist…

Rose was getting read for a date tonight, a nice lad called Tommy. They'd known each other just a few weeks, but he was sweet. As she finished curling her hair, already dressed, she left the house, having decided to walk to the place they'd arranged to meet. It wasn't a long walk away, no more than twenty minutes.

She was only halfway there when she saw him. 'Harry Saxon' was stood across the street, watching her. Without thought she dashed across the road and to him. "Hey you! How do you know the Doctor? Where is he?"

'Saxon' smiled, and offered her his arm. Rose hesitated, thinking about Tommy. But this man knows the Doctor… She took his arm, and he led her down the street. "The Doctor is where he belongs, in your universe. With Miss Jones I do believe, unless she's left him."

"Miss Jones?" Rose asked with surprised. "But…"

'Saxon' shrugged. "Just a friend. Why? Are you aloud to move on, and the Doctor is not?"

Rose looked abashed for a moment. "No! Of course not, he- wait, just who are you anyway? You still haven't explained how you know the Doctor."

The man smiled as they continued to walk, arm in arm. "We used to be friends, a long time ago."

"What happened?" Rose asked curiously.

"We didn't agree on certain things. He took one path, I took another." 'Saxon' said simply.

"Where did you meet?"

"We were class mates at the Academy, back home."

Rose came to an abrupt stop, and pulled her arm from him. "Gallifrey? I don't believe you. Gallifrey is gone, the Time Lords are gone, only the Doctor remains."

'Saxon' scoffed. "Yes, well, I decided to gatecrash his exclusive club. Here." He took Rose's hands, and placed both on his chest.

She gasped, but didn't move her hands away when she felt the double heartbeat. "H-how?"

He looked troubled for a moment, as though debating whether or not to tell her. He looked at her for a full minute, and then offered back his arm. She took it and they once again began walking. "I ran from the Time War, hid myself away where nobody would find me."

"…So, the Doctor doesn't know about you? You came to a parallel universe?" Rose questioned.

"No, I was in the other universe, it was the Doctor and his annoying little friends who discovered me." He grimaced, and Rose got the idea he wasn't to keen on the Doctor's friends. "The girly and the freak." Yep, her suspicions were true.

"That Miss Jones you mentioned?" 'Saxon' nodded. "Who else?"

"A Captain Jack Harkness." He sneered, but Rose took no notice.

"Jack? Really, oh, I miss him nearly as much as the Doctor!"

"Well _I_ certainly don't."

Rose couldn't help but giggle at his tone, which earned her a glare as cold as ice. She merely rolled her eyes at his look.

He was surprised, and mad at that, no one, _no one_ rolled their eyes when he was mad. They cowered in fear! …He was beginning to see why the Doctor liked her.

"So how did you get here? To parallel Earth? It's meant to be impossible." The Master just held up a hand, showing her a ring. "Can it get you back? …Could you bring me back?" She felt an excitement build up inside of her. With another Time Lord here, and with that ring, she was sure to see the Doctor again!

'Saxon' shook his head. "It's broken. It wasn't even meant to being me here in the first place."

Rose felt her heart sink, her hopeful bubble of thinking popping just as quickly as it had appeared, and silence rained between them.

"So, how is the Doctor?" Rose continued with her questions a few minutes later.

'Saxon' gave an uncaring shrug, and sounded rather amused when he answered. "Well, the last time I saw him, he was crying his eyes out like the soft git he is over my dead body."

Once again, Rose had stopped short in shock. "_What?!_"

"Yes, I know, pathetic isn't it?"

"How did you die?"

"My little human wife Lucy shot me," he shrugged as though this were an everyday sort of thing. "I don't think she liked me much any more; I blacked her eye. She recons that I hit her on propose, but she's lying," 'Saxon' assured her. "I opened a door, you know, those ones that go outwards? And I didn't realise she was behind it."

Rose blinked as she looked at the man, the _Time Lord _next to her. "So she shot you for that?"

'Saxon' scratched the back of his head, then gave Rose a big, boyish grin, looking like a kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. "Well, I may have killed one or two billion people."

For the third time, Rose stopped dead, looking at him, completely horrified. "You killed_ two billion _people?!"

"One or two." He defended. "It was defiantly no more than three."

Rose looked him over, he looked, so, well… harmless. Looking him in the eyes however, right into the eyes, she saw the truth, the dangerous glint, this man was mad! She immediately began to back away.

"Oh, don't be such a goodie-two-shoes. If it makes you feel any better, the Doctor reversed time and brought them all back! … Most of them, I still got to kill some annoying lady who worked out I wasn't who I was said to be. The American President, but then again, I was doing the world a favour there! And of course, some boring politicians from the House of Commons I didn't like. So, no real damage done… unfortunately." He reached out, and garbed Rose.

"Who are you?" Rose questioned wearily, trying to pull away from the psycho. "And don't say Harry Saxon, I know that's a lie."

He looked pleased with that question. "Took you long enough to ask, you silly little ape. I am the Master."

Without warning, he pulled her flush against him, and led her in a dance along the street, grinning as he went. "I've shared my secrets. Tell me yours, as we dance the whole night through."

"Dance to what? There is no music." Rose said as she eyed him wearily as she was led in a dance, close to one she remembered taking part in back in Tudor times with the Doctor.

"Dance to the feel of the drum." The Master whispered in her ear.

_Tudor Rose with her hair in curls, dancing to the feel of the drum, dance the whole night through_the words echoed in her mind as she kept in time with the Time Lord, _to see a Lord of Time and his Rose_. It had never meant the Doctor; it had meant this man, the Master.

Looking into the Master's eyes, Rose was suddenly in a an enchanted wood, the leaves of the trees a mix of green and gold, above the night sky was twinkling with bright stars, and a violet moon watched over them as they continued to dance.

Just above the tree line, Rose could see what looked like a medieval castle, but she took no noticed, she knew that the Master had created the image in his mind, and had brought her along for the ride.

For some reason, she wasn't scared, or worried, she new that the Time Lord she danced with lived his life going threw the universe, killing, but something kept her by his side, kept her wanting to dance with him. Perhaps a trick, perhaps the longing to feel the double beat of two alien hearts. She moved closer and closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensation of the double heart beat she could feel against her own chest.

This is a time she new, the wonder, the smells and sensations of an alien planet, and alien life form, even if the world they danced in was but an illusion.

For the whole night they danced, just the two of them, the Master and Rose, lost under the violet moon.


End file.
